1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating split screen, and more particularly, to a method for generating split screen according to a touch gesture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As related technology keeps improving, navigation techniques are widely used in many fields, such that many kinds of navigation devices become more popular, such as vehicle navigation devices or portable navigation devices (PND). Current portable navigation devices mostly are operated according to touch inputs. When a user is going to plan a trip, the user may move his finger to touch and select each destination of the trip on a navigation map displayed by a navigation device, and the navigation device then plans a route according to each destination of the trip selected by the user.
However, when the user selects each destination of the trip on the navigation map displayed by the navigation device of the prior art, the user must operate the navigation device to perform operations of zoom-in, zoom-out and scroll up/down/left/right to the navigation map very often for selecting and storing each of the destinations one by one. The above method for selecting the destinations is inconvenient to the user, and is also time consuming for planning a trip.